A Thousand Word of Forgive
by ExoPlanet
Summary: Seorang Yeoja tegar yang ingin menemukan arti dari sosok sahabat sejati dan seorang cinta sejati..
1. Chapter 1

**Author : ExoPlanet (Novian Astri Ardiana)**

**Title : A Thousand Word of Forgive**

**Genre : Hurt Romance, Angst **

**Cast : Kim Jong In (Kai) and Lee Dan Hae**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING !**

DONT BE SILENT READERS!

HARGAILAH SAYA YANG SUDAH KERJA KERAS BUAT FF INI.

MEMBER EXO HANYA MILIK TUHAN YME, ORANG TUA MEREKA, DAN AGENSI SM ENT.

TAPI DALAM FF INI MEREKA MILIK SAYA SEPENUHNYA *evil laugh*

Bakalan banyak typo. Jadi Waspadalah! Waspadalah!

_Kehadiranmu menghadirkan seribu pertanyaan..._

_Jiwamu yang tulus perlahan memasuki duniaku yang diselimuti oleh rasa dendam..._

_Apakah hatimu tak berasa sakit sedikitpun?_

_Apakah kau mempunyai 1000 senyuman yang tak dapat memudar?_

_Semudah itukah kau memaafkanku?_

_Apa tuhan menciptakan hatimu dari kaca transparan?_

_Aku mulai menyukaimu.. senyumanmu... ketulusanmu..._

_Bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku?_

_Apa yang saat ini kau sembunyikan dariku?_

_Aku lebih pantas kau benci, bukan kau cintai..._

_Bagaimana bisa secepat ini?_

_Tuhan menciptakanmu sebagai manusia pilihan..._

_Terimakasih untuk semua kebaikan hatimu.. aku mencintaimu..._

**A Thousand Word of Forgive**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Suasana membosankan didalam kelas membuat namja berparas tampan dengan kulit tan, tinggi, dingin dan cuek mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju lapangan sekolah yang kini tengah digunakan siswa kelas X Expert berolah pagi ini. Ia memperhatikan setiap siswa dan siswi tersebut dengan sedikit memicingkan matanya yang menyorotkan tatapan tajam. Mereka sangat berkelas dengan julukan kelas Expert. Hanya murid yang super kaya, cantik, tampan dan modis yang dapat memasuki kelas pilihan tersebut.

Sampai sesaat perhatiannya hanya terjudu kepada seorang yeoja yang sedang berjalan menyebrangi lapangan sekolah itu. setiap pasang mata dilapangan yang melihatnya hanya memandangnya rendah dan saling membisikkan kata kata sindiran. Penampilannya begitu buruk. Sepertinya ia tidak begitu memperhatikan penampilannya. Ia hanya mengepang 2 rambutnya dengan poni yang dijepit diatas keningnya dan kacamata tebalnya yang ia pakai. Pakaiannya juga. Sepatu berwarna merah menyala dan seragam rok yang panjangnya sebawah lutut. Perhatiannya menghilang saat yeoja itu sekarang telah menghilang memasuki koridor sekolahnya. Dengan seribu pertanyaan yang masih mengiang diisi kepalanya, ia berusaha mengalihkannya dengan meneruskan kegemarannya menggambar wajah yeoja yang tadi ia lihat. Yeoja yang mebuatnya bertanya tanya. Siapa dia? Darimana asalnya? Untuk apa dia kemari? Apa yang ia lakukan disekolah ini? Kenapa penampilannya seperti itu? mengapa aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya? apa dia siswi baru? Dikelas mana ia akan ditempatkan?

"_selamat pagi anak-anak!" _suara Wu Fan Songsaengnim atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris songsaengnim sedang memasuki kelas.

"_Pagi songsaengnim!" _seru anak-anak tak kalah keras dengan suara bass Kris.

"_nah anak-anak.. mulai pagi ini kalian akan mempunyai teman baru.. ayo.. masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu didepan kelas.." _suara kris dengan melambaikan tangannya kearah pintu kelas dan menampilkan seorang yeoja. Pandangan semua anak langsung saja tertuju kepada gadis itu.

Pria berparas tinggi, mata yang lebar dan kulit putih bernama Park Chanyeol menyadari teman sebangkunya yang saat ini tengah menggambar wajah seorang yang sangat asing baginya. Wajah yang tak pernah chanyeol lihat sekalipun. Teman sebangkunya ini tampaknya terlalu terfokus pada gambarnya dan tak tertarik dengan murid baru yang akan menjadi teman 1 kelas mereka selama 2 tahun kedepan.

"_Kai! Ada anak baru!" _ Bisik Park ChanYeol kepada namja yang ada disampingnya yang ternyata bernama Kim JongIn atau biasa dipanggil kai secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Itu karena Chanyeol sangat takut jika Kris songsanegnim yang super galak mempergokinya sendang berbicara sendiri dalam kelas saat ia sedang mengajar. Bisa-bisa ia akan dihukum membersihkan toilet. Bukan karena bau. Tapi karena ia takut pamornya akan turun jika ia melakukannya. Image keren dan dinginnya akan segera menurun drastis nantinya. Itu sebuah mimpi buruk bagi Chanyeol.

"_..." _kai hanya terdiam mendengar bisikan chanyeol. sorot matanya masih dengan teliti memperhatikan detail gambarnya. Walau kai tak tahu detail wajah yeoja yang tengah ia gambar karena ia melihatnya dari lantai 2 kelasnya, tapi kai sedikit yakin. Gambarnya ini nantinya akan mirip dengan wajah yeoja itu.

"_Yak! Kai.. perhatikan aku.. ada murid baru. Kris songsaengnim akan marah jika kau tak memperhatikan!" _tulisan dalam remasan kertas yang kali ini menggelinding tepat dihadapannya membuat kai membacanya dan kemudian kai membuangnya dibawah kolong mejanya. Kai amat sangat tidak tertarik dengan keadaan kelas saat ini. Perhatiannya telah terfokus sekarang.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal karena semua usaha kerasnya bagaikan dipicing mentah-mentah. Tak digubris sedikitpun.

"_Annyeonghaseyo.. jeoneun Lee DanHae imnida. Saya pindahan dari Korea Utara.. ibu dan ayah saya merupakan orang korea selatan, tapi ibuku mempunyai keturunan dari korea utara. Saya lahir di Korea selatan, tetapi saya tinggal di korea utara sejak saya kecil.. sekian.. gamsahamnida.." _perkenalan yeoja bernama danhae panjang lebar didepan kelas dengan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat sebagai tanda hormat.. Awalnya perkenalannya disambut baik oleh murid dikelasnya. Tetapi ekspresi mereka berubah saat danhae mengatakan jika ia pindahan dari korea utara.

Korea utara dan korea selatan sampai saat ini sedang konflik besar. Mereka saling melempar perang dingin ataupun panas. Perang dan perang. Danhae tak tahu pasti apa penyebab pertengkaran 2 negara yang bersaudara ini. Negaranya dan negara tetangganya.

Kai yang awalnya perhatiannya hanya terfokus memperhatikan gambarannya kali ini ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan memandang yeoja yang saat ini sedang ada didepan kelas dengan sangat tajam. Sejujurnya kai sangat terkejut mendengar kata 'korea utara' yang terlontar dari mulutnya. ia tak habis pikir. Punya berapa nyawa yeoja didepannya ini sehingga ia beraninya menginjakkan kakinya di korea selatan. Kai tak menyadari jika wajah yang tengah ia gambar saat ini adalah wajah seorang yeoja yang saat ini sedang berdiri didepan kelasnya. Wajah Lee DanHae.

"_wah.. korea utara? Berani sekali dia.. tak tahu apa Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan sedang konflik?" _gumam chanyeol pelan.

"_dia musuh kita chanyeol.." _jawab kai tanpa mengalihkan sorotan matanya yang sangat tajam kearah danhae.

Danhae sudah menduga ini semua akan terjadi. Danhae sangat paham dengan reaksi marah mereka saat mendengar kata 'korea utara' terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Danhae sudah siap secara mental jika nanti kedepannya ia akan mendapatkan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari teman-teman barunya.

Kris songsaengnim kemudian menyuruhnya untuk duduk disamping Shin HyeRi. Tempat duduk tepat didepan meja kai dan chanyeol. Karena hanya disana bangku yang kosong. Danhae awalnya sangat khawatir. Ia takut nantinya Hyeri tidak akan menyukainya. Tapi pemikiran itu segera ia tepis jauh-jauh. Karena Hyeri menyambut danhae dengan senyuman yang lebar dan tulus. Saat ia berkenalan didepan kelas tadi, danhae juga memperhatikan Hyeri. Hyeri adalah satu-satunya yang tidak memasang tampang amarah kearahnya. Berbeda dengan namja yang ada dibelakang Hyeri. Danhae seakan berfikir bahwa namja itu amat sangat membencinya. Membenci latar belakangnya.

"_annyeonghaseyo.. Shin HyeRi imnida.." _ucap hyeri mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"_ne anyeonghaseyo.. Lee DanHae imnida.." _jawab danhae membalas uluran tangan hyeri.

"danhae_.. ini akan menjadi sulit.. berhati-hatilah.." _ucap hyeri kemudian.

"_iya.. aku mengerti Hyeri.. gamsahamnida.. kau tidak membenciku?" _tanya danhae dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"_cheonmayo.. membencimu? Kenapa?" _tanya Hyeri balik. danhae mendongakkan wajahnya melihat ekspresi baekhyun.

"_tapi.. aku dari korea utara. Semua anak dikelas ini langsung membenciku karena aku berasal dari korea utara.." _jawab danhae pelan.

"_hahaha.. korea utara adalah latar belakangmu _danhae_.. itu tidak penting.. mereka saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Apa salahnya kau tinggal dikorea utara? Semua orang punya hak dan pilihan untuk tinggal dimanapun _danhae_.. jangan khawatir.. aku akan menjadi temanmu mulai saat ini." _Kata bijak yang terlontar dari bibir mungil seorang Shin Hyeri yang mampu membuat danhae tersenyum lega.

"_gamsahamnida hyeri.. Jeongmal gamsahamnida.." _didalam hatinya terucap berkali-kali kata 'terimakasih' kepada hyeri. Danhae sangat bersyukur karena ia masih memiliki tuhan yang sangat mengasihinya.

Suasana kelas kembali normal. Hingga bel istirahat berbunyi dan membuat seluruh anak berteriak senang menyambut breaktime. Kris songsaengnim kemudian meninggalkan kelas dan anak-anak kembali ramai.

Hyeri dan danhae telah berencana akan kekantin bersama-sama. Hyeri juga akan mengajak danhae berkeliling sekolah untuk melihat-lihat sekolah ini agar lebih akrab nantinya. Saat danhae akan menghampiri hyeri yang tengah menunggu didepan pintu, tiba tiba

_Brukk~_

Semua mata tertuju pada asal suara itu. Hyeri melebarkan kedua mata sipitnya tak percaya. Saat ini hyeri melihat danhae tengah tersungkur dengan posisi kai disebelah danhae. Hyeri sangat mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Tanpa banyak menganga hyeri segera berlari menghampiri danhae dan membantunya berdiri.

"_YAK KAI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!" DASAR KAU BERENGSEK KAI!" _Pekik hyeri dengan suara khasnya yang membuat semua murid dikelas menutup telinga.

Kai tidak menganggapi perlakuan hyeri. Bagi kai itu akan membuang-buang waktunya yang berharga. Kai hanya berlalu meninggalkkan mereka dengan chanyeol yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Chanyeol sendiri tengah terkejut dengan apa yang telah kai lakukan. Tidak pernah kai terlihat sejahat ini.

Hyeri kemudian membantu danhae berdiri. Ia khawatir danhae terluka. Tanpa menghiraukan ejekan dari semua teman sekelasnya. Hyeri tetap saja memapah danhae membantunya berjalan.

"_sayang sekali tangan hyeri harus membopong badang _danhae_ yang kotor itu.."_

"_Buat apa ia disini? Berapa nyawa yang ia miliki.."_

"_ia pantas merasakan sakit hati. Bahkan kurasa kematianpun pantas ia rasakan.."_

Hyeri berusaha menutup telinga danhae agar tak mendengarkan perkataan keji teman teman sekelasnya. Ia tidak ingin danhae merasakan sakit berlipat. Sakit fisik karena kelakuan jahat kai dan sakit hati karena olokan keji teman sekelasnya. Hyeri sangat sedih mendengar semua perkataan itu. sementara danhae hanya menahan rasa sakit hatinya dengan terus tersenyum yang dapat mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Dengan jalan terseok-seok dengan tangan kanannya dibahu baekhyun, danhae berjalan beriringan dengan hyeri menuju UKS yang tak terlalu jauh dengan kelas mereka. Hyeri rela menunda acara makannya untuk mengantar teman, bahkan yang sudah hyeri anggap sahabatnya ini ke UKS.

Sesampaianya di UKS, hyeri membantu danhae untuk duduk ditempat tidur dengan sprei yang berwarna ungu cerah. Danhae tersenyum senang melihatnya. Ia sangat menyukai warna ungu. Baginya ungu seperti warna yang dapat mensupportnya menjadi manusia yang lebih kuat dan kuat lagi.

"_Danhaeya.. mengapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" _tanya hyeri heran.

"_ah.. eobseoyo.. aku hanya merasa senang.." _Jawab danhae tanpa mengurangi senyuman yang terlukis dibibirnya sedikitpun.

"_Apa kau merasa senang karena dijeglang Kai?" _tanya hyeri menggoda.

"_haha.. kau bisa saja hyeri. Aku senang karena aku dapat melihat warna ungu disini. Warna kesukaanku.." _Jawab danhae.

Sementara itu hyeri hanya tersenyum senang karena melihat sahabatnya ini sudah tak bersedih lagi. Entah kenapa hyeri merasa jika danhae adalah yeoja yang sangat kuat. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, danhae masih bisa tersenyum hanya karena melihat warna favoritnya.

Hyeri kemudian memeriksa danhae kalau kalau ada luka ditubuh danhae. Hyeri menemukan luka pada lutut danhae. tapi hyeri merasa sedikit ngeri dengan luka danhae. padahal itu hanya tersandung. Bagaimana lukanya bisa separah itu. saat ini kaus kaki putih yang danhae kenakan penuh dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari luka pada lutut danhae.

"_ya ampun danhae.. kenapa lukanya bisa separah ini.. kau hanya tersandung kan tadi?" _tanya hyeri khawatir.

"_ah.. aku biasa seperti ini.. lagipula ini tak sakit kok.. tenang saja.." _Jawab danhae dengan senyuman yang manis. Seakan-akan dengan senyuman itu ia menyatakan bahwa kali ini ia memang benar-benar 'baik-baik saja'.

"_Danhaeya.. gelangmu sangat bagus.. aku ingin sekali memilikinya.." _ucap hyeri dengan memperhatikan gelang yang saat ini melingkar dipergelangan tangan kiri danhae.

"_terimakasih hyeri.. gelang ini sangat berarti bagiku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa gelang ini.." _jawab danhae dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Hyeri menanggapi ucapan danhae sebagai gurauan bisa. Hyeri berfikir mana mungkin gelang menjadi panutan hidup seseorang. Hyeripun tertawa mendengar ucapan danhae. dan merekapun tertawa bersama-sama.

Setelah mengobati luka danhae, hyeri memapah tubuh hyeri untuk segera memasuki ruang kelas karena bel masuk kelas telah berbunyi.

Keesokan harinya danhae datang terlambat karena ia bangun kesiangan. Suasana kelas sudah sangat ramai. Danhae mmemasuki kelas dan mendapati hyeri yang tengah duduk ditempatnya dengan menulis-nulis sesuatu dibukunya. Danhae juga melihat kai yang masih saja menatap tatapan sinis padanya. Tatapan yang seakan tak bisa memudar. Danhae membalas tatapan kai dengan senyuman, dan kai membalas tatapan danhae dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Kemudian danhae memasuki menghampiri hyeri dan duduk disebelah hyeri.

Jam pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah berenang. Jadi mereka harus mengganti pakaian seragam mereka dengan baju renang yang telah tersedia diloker mereka. Setelah semuanya mengganti pakaiannya, danhae melakukan pemanasan dengan hyeri tepat dibibir kolam renang.

Dari belakang ternyata ada kai yang dengan sengaja mendorong tubuh danhae kearah kolam dengan kedalaman 4 meter. Untungnya danhae bisa berenang. Awalnya hyeri sangat khawatir. Tapi hyeri tersenyum lega setelah melihat kepala danhae muncul kepermukaan air kolam renang itu dan segera berenang kebibir kolam dengan senyuman yang masih terhias diwajanya. Sekaan-akan tidak ada hal yang terjadi.

Selesai berenang mereka mengganti pakaian mereka dengan seragam sebelumya. Hyeri melihat pada pergelangan tangan kiri danhae. kali ini hyeri tak melihat benda berwarna hitam melingkar dipergelangan danhae yang putih itu.

"_danhae.. ngomong-ngomong dimana gelangmu itu?" _tanya hyeri dengan menggantung pakainannya diloker bajunya.

"_ada disini hyeri.." _jawab danhae dengan mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat gelang itu tak lagi melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya. Danhae sangat panik. Ia mencarinbya diberbagai sudut ruangan.

"_mungkin itu terjatuh saat kai mendorongmu kekolam tadi pagi.." _ucap hyer.

"_benar.. tetapi berapa meter kedalaman kolam renang itu?" _tanya danhae dengan wajah yang masih sangat panik.

"_4 meter.." _jawab hyeri singkat.

"_bagaimana ini.. aku tak bisa menyelam.. tapi aku harus menemukan gelang itu.. 1 jam sudah berlalu.. jika satu jam kedepan gelang itu masih belum ditemukan, aku bisa gawat.." _ucap danhae dengan mondar-mandir.

Danhae hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki kelas. saat mereka tengah berada ditengah-tengah kelas, tiba-tiba tubuh danhae gontai dan terjatuh kelantai. Hyeri terkejut melihat danhae yang sekarang telah tergeletak tak bergerak.

Hyeri mengahampiri tubuh danhae yang masih saja tergeletak tak bergerak. Hyeri mencoba menggerak-gerakkan tubuh danahe. Tetapi danhae tak merespon apa-apa. Hyeri panik, tetapi seluruh temannya tidak memperdulikannya. Mereka semua seakan-akan tak menganggap hyeri dan danhae tak ada. Telinga mereka telah tuli dan hati mereka telah tertutupi oleh rasa benci. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin sekali menolong danhae. tetapi ia takut jika ia akan bernasib sama dengan hyeri. Hyeri menangis dengan masih meletakkan kepala danhae diatas pahanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sampai akhirnya Luhan songsaengnim memasuki kelas karena pelajaran hari ini setelah berenang adalah fisika. Luhan mengajar mata pelajaran fisika.

Luhan terkejut melihat hyeri yang menangis terduduk ditengah kelas dengan danhae dipangkuannya yang masih tergeletak tak bergerak.

"_Hyeri apa yang terjadi.." _tanya luhan panik.

"_songsaengnim.. danhae pingsan.. tolong akuu.. bawa danhae ke UKS songsaengnim.. hiks hiks" _jawab hyeri dengan masih terisak dalam perkataannya.

Luhan kemudian membopong tubuh lemah danhae ke UKS dengan tergesa-gesa. Di ruang UKS Luhan meletakkan alat pemeriksa jantung. Luhan sangat terkejut karena detak jantung danhae yang sangat lemah. Mungkin ini yang menyebabkan danhae pingsan. Luhan kemudian mengantar danhae kerumah sakit terdekat dengan hyeri yang masih saja menangis. Jujur hyeri tak ingin hal yang lebih buruk terjadi pada danhae. didalam mobil saat perjalanan hyeri hanya menggenggam tangan pucat danhae dengan terus menangis.

"_danhaeya.. bangunlah.. bangunlah danhaeya.."_

"_aku tau kau kuat.. kau pasti bisa bertahan.."_

"_ada banyak warna ungu disini danhae.. bangunlah.. ayolah bangun.. tak maukah kau melihatnya?"_

"_danhae aku mohon.. bangunlah.. kau jahat padaku danhaeya.. kau tega padaku danhae.. ayo danhae aku mohon.." _ucap hyeri tak henti-hentinya dengan masih menggenggam erat telapak tangan danhae yang semakin dingin dan pucat.

-TBC-

**Aku nulis ff ini saat aku lagi ndengerin lagu-lagu galau dan terciptalah ff ini kkk.. ini ff keduaku dan ff pertamaku yang bergenre angst. Jadi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ff ini GJ. Maklum baru belajar.. maaf juga kalo jalan ceritanya gak mudah difahami alias mbulet..**

**Oke.. jangan Lupa RCLnya yaaaa :D karena akan sangat membantu saya untuk dapat berkreasi dengan lebih baik dan pro lagi *prok***

**Gamsahamnida :D**

**REVIEW PLEASEE *wink *XOXO***


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : ExoPlanet (Novian Astri Ardiana)**

**Title : A Thousand Word of Forgive**

**Genre : Hurt Romance, Angst **

**Cast : Kim Jong In (Kai) and Lee Dan Hae**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING !**

DONT BE SILENT READERS!

HARGAILAH SAYA YANG SUDAH KERJA KERAS BUAT FF INI.

MEMBER EXO HANYA MILIK TUHAN YME, ORANG TUA MEREKA, DAN AGENSI SM ENT.

TAPI DALAM FF INI MEREKA MILIK SAYA SEPENUHNYA *evil laugh*

Bakalan banyak typo. Jadi Waspadalah! Waspadalah!

**A Thousand Word of Forgive**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Luhan kemudian membopong tubuh lemah danhae ke UKS dengan tergesa-gesa. Di ruang UKS Luhan meletakkan alat pemeriksa jantung. Luhan sangat terkejut karena detak jantung danhae yang sangat lemah. Mungkin ini yang menyebabkan danhae pingsan. Luhan kemudian mengantar danhae kerumah sakit terdekat dengan hyeri yang masih saja menangis. Jujur hyeri tak ingin hal yang lebih buruk terjadi pada danhae. didalam mobil saat perjalanan hyeri hanya menggenggam tangan pucat danhae dengan terus menangis.

"_danhaeya.. bangunlah.. bangunlah danhaeya.."_

"_aku tau kau kuat.. kau pasti bisa bertahan.."_

"_ada banyak warna ungu disini danhae.. bangunlah.. ayolah bangun.. tak maukah kau melihatnya?"_

"_danhae aku mohon.. bangunlah.. kau jahat padaku danhaeya.. kau tega padaku danhae.. ayo danhae aku mohon.." _ucap hyeri tak henti-hentinya dengan masih menggenggam erat telapak tangan danhae yang semakin dingin dan pucat.

**Chapter 2**

sesampainya dirumah sakit, Luhan segera menghubungi orang tua danhae. memberitahukan semua yang telah terjadi pada anak sematang wayang mereka. Sementara didalam kamar ICU Hyeri masih tetap terduduk disebelah tempat tidur danhae. Dengan air mata yang masih tetap mengalir. Walau tak sederas tangisan pertamanya, tetap saja air mata itu masih mengalir dipipinya. Hyeri menatap monitor pemeriksa detak jantung danhae. keadaannya tidak stabil. Bagi Hyeri detak jantung danhae masih saja lemah.

10 menit menunggu, orang tua danhae kemudian muncul. Terjadi percakapan panjang antara orang tua danhae dan Luhan.

"_Jadi apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada putri kami Luhan songsaengnim?" _tanya Lee Yoona dengan air mata yang menetes deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"_Jadi tadi putri ibu pingsan. Mungkin karena detak jantungnya yang lemah.." _Jawab Luhan.

"_Aku sudah menduga ini semua akan terjadi.. sebaiknya kita bawa danhae pulang.." _jawab Lee Donghae appa Danhae dengan memeluk Yoona. Yang setidaknya dapat mengurangi sedikit rasa sedih instrinya.

"_Tapi ini impian Danhae sejak kecil. Ia ingin sekali dapat tinggal dinegara dimana ia dilahirkan.. aku tak tega menolak permintaannya.. aku tak mau melihat penderitaan danhae semakin bertambah.." _Jawab Yoona dengan terisak dalam pelukan Donghae.

"_sebenarnya ini ada apa? Ada apa dengan Danhae?" _Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"_Jadi seperti ini. Dari kecil danhae mengidap penyakit jantung lemah. Jantungnya tak bisa memompa darah dengan normal. Jika orang normal jatuh hanya mengalami goresan pada kulitnya, maka berbeda dengan putri kami. Pada kulitnya akan terdapat luka yang cukup parah sehingga banyak darah yang keluar dari lukanya itu. itu semua karena peredaran darahnya yang tidak lancar sehingga membuat kulitnya sedikit lemah.." _Penjelasan panjang lebar dari bibir Yoona dengan air mata yang masih saja berlinang.

"_Lalu apa hubungannya dengan gelang yang danhae pakai?" _Tanya Luhan.

"_Putri kami tak suka mengkonsumsi obat. Ia akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Maka dari itu kami memesankan gelang khusus yang dilengkapi dengan aliran magnet dan aliran listrik. Sehingga peredaran darahnya bisa lancar. Dan jika putri kami tak memakai gelang itu selama 2 jam, maka ia akan koma. Karena alat medis dokter tak bisa membantu.." _kali ini donghae yang menjelaskan pada Luhan. Luhan tercengang mendengar penjelasan donghae.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari balik tembok Luhan, Yoona dan donghae berbincang-bincang terdapat seseorang yang tengah menguping pembicaraan mereka dengan tak sengaja. Hyeri melebarkan matanya tak percaya mendengar penjelasan eomma dan appa Danhae.

Hyeri kemudian memasuki ruang ICU dimana danhae sedang tertidur koma didalam sana. Hyeri menghapiri tubuh lemah danhae dengan perlahan. Hyeri menatap danhae nanar. Ia sangat prihatin dengann keadaan Danhae sekarang.

"_Danhaeya.. kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan semua ini padaku? Kenapa kau harus merelakan beban yang sangat berat kau pikul sendiri dipundakmu? Apa kau tak mempercayaiku? Danhae.. aku ingin berjanji padamu untuk satu hal. Aku berjanji akan menemukan gelangmu itu. aku tak ingin melihatmu terus menerus menutup mata dengan terbaring lemah antara hidup dan mati. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum tulus padaku danhaeya.." _Ucap danhae dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan pucat danhae.

Keesokan harinya hyeri menempuh semua pelajaran sekolah sendiri. Danhae tak ada disebelah hyeri. Danhae sedang koma sekarang. Ia berulang kali melirik bangku kosong disebelahnya. Mungkin saja hyeri masih bisa melihat bayangan dimana danhae yang terus menerus tersenyum tulus setiap hyeri melihat kearahnya.

"_Hyeri.. dimana si korea utara itu?" _tanya chanyeol dari belakang hyeri.

"_ia tak masuk." _Jawab hyeri singkat dan dengan raut muka sangat datar.

"_hey! Ada apa denganmu?_ " Tanya hyeri penasaran.

"_APA KAU TAK TAHU?! ATAU MEMANG PURA-PURA TAK TAHU HAH?! DANHAE SEKARANG TERBARING KOMA DIRUMAH SAKIT! DAN KAU TAHU INI SEMUA KARENA SIAPA?! INI SEMUA KARENA TEMAN SEBELAHMU YANG TAK PUNYA HATI SEDIKITPUN! DANHAE SUDAH SANGAT MENDERITA SELAMA INI! DAN DIA (menunjuk Kai) MENAMBAH PENDERITAAN DANHAE! TAK SADARKAH PERBUATAN BODOH KALIAN KEMARIN YANG MENGACUHKANKU AKAN BERDAMPAK BURUK BAGI DANHAE?! DANHAE SEKARANG TERBARING ANTARA HIDUP DAN MATI! KAU PEMBUNUH KAI!" _Bentak Hyeri berkali-kali dan menggebrak meja Kai dan Chanyeol berulang kali melampiaskan kemarahannya. Chanyeol hanya terdiam menanggapi perkataan Hyeri. Ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"_Benarkah ia antara hidup dan mati sekarang? Seharusnya kau bersyukur Hyeri. Ia akan segera lenyap dari sini. Dan tentu saja lenyap dari kehidupanku!" _Jawab kai asal kemudian meninggalkan Hyeri yang masih sangat marah karena perkataan kurang ajar Kai.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kolam renang sekolahnya. Kolam renang adalah tempat favorit Kai jika ia sedang tertekan. Kai sangat suka berenang untuk menghilangkan rasa stress yang melandanya.

Saat kai sedang menyelami kolam renang itu, kai tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang mengilaukan pandangannya. Kai segera mengambil benda itu dan melihatnya. Benda yang tampak sangat aneh untuk Kai. Sebuah gelang berwarna hitam dengan warna perak ditengahnya. Ia tertarik dengan gelang itu kemudian ia memungutnya dan memakainya.

Sekembalinya dikelas Kai langsung saja duduk ditempatnya tanpa ada seutas senyum yang mengembang. Tanpa ada ekspresi diwajahnya. Menyadari ada yang berbeda dari Kai, Chanyeol kemudian menannyakannya pada kai.

"_Gelang baru kai?" _Tanya Chanyeol menunjuk gelang yang melingkar ditangan kiri Kai.

"_aku menemukannya dikolam renang saat menyelam tadi. karena bagus, maka aku mengambilnya.." _Jawab Kai dengan memperhatikan gelang yang saat ini tengah melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"_sepertinya aku tak pernah melihat gelang yang seperti itu kai.." _Ucap Chanyeol.

"_aku juga" _jawab Kai singkat.

Menyadar dua orang dibelakangnya tengah membicarakan tentang gelang yang aneh, maka hyeri menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ia mencoba melihat gelang yang saat ini tengah melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri kai. Hyeri sangat senang karena gelang itu telah ditmukan.

"_Kai.. kau tau gelang siapa yang sekarang tengah kau kenakan?" _Tanya Hyeri.

"_Aku tak tahu. Apa urusanmu?" _jawab kai dingin dan balik bertanya.

"_Gelang itu milik Danhae. orang yang hampir kau bunuh kai. Masih berani kau mengenakan barang korbanmu hah?" _Tanya Hyeri dengan smirk yang terlukis jelas diwajahnya.

"_benarkah? ih! Tak sudi aku memakainya. Ini! Berikan ini pada danhae. tanganku telah terinfeksi gara-gara gelang ini.." _Jawab kai kemusian melepaskan gelang itu dan melemparnya kepada hyeri.

Heyri sangat senang. Dari raut mukanya yang sangat berbinar-binar, hyeri sangat bahagia karena ia bisa menepati janjinya pada danhae. hyeri tak sabar melihat besok melihat danhae bersekolah lagi dengan senyuman tulusnya yang tak pernah memudar.

Sepulang sekolah, hyeri segera bergegas kerumah sakit dan mengenakan gelang itu dipergelangan tangan kiri danhae. dalam hati hyeri berdo'a agar usahanya ini akan berhasil. Ia berdo'a dan berdo'a. Sampai akhirnya hyeri melihat perubahan detak jantung danhae pada monitor disebelah danhae. detak jantungnya kembali normal. Perlahan, hyeri melihat danhae menggerakkan jemarinya dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan dengan senyuman yang terlukis setelah danhae melihat wajah hyeri ada dihadapannya.

Keesokan harinya Danhae kembali masuk sekolah. Kedatangan danhae disambut meriah oleh hyeri. Hanya hyeri. Danhae tersenyum senang melihat kebaikan sahabatnya. Danhae kemudian melihat kai yang tengah melihatnya dengan sinis. Lagi lagi seperti itu.

"_Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau koma dan kemudian mati?" _Tanya Kai dengan wajah datar.

"_oh itu.. iya memang aku kemarin koma. Tapi sekarang aku sudah siuman. Apa kau tak senang melihatku baikan?" _Tanya danhae dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"_senang? Apa kau sudah gila?! Atau kau memang sinting setelah komamu kemaren hah?! Bahkan aku sangat berharap kau tak lagi muncul dalam hidupku.." _Jawab kai santai.

Hyeri mendengus kesal mendengar kata-kata keji yang terlontar begitu saja dari bibir kai. Hyeri ingin sekali memukul wajah kai saat itu juga sampai kai tak bisa berbicara lagi. Sehingga kai tak akan bisa mengatai danhae dengan kata-kata kejinya itu yang mungkin akan membuat hati sahabatnya itu sakit. Tapi hyeri harus menahan perasaan marahnya itu. ia tak ingin bertengkar dihadapan danhae.

"_oh.. jadi itu keinginanmu kai? Jangan khawatir.. sebentar lagi akan terwujud kok.. maaf karena aku tak bisa menuruti permintaanmu sekarang kai.. maaf.." _Jawab Hyeri dengan senyuman yang tak kalah mengembang dari senyumannya sebelumnya.

Chanyeol dan Hyeri tercengang mendengar perkataan yang baru saja hyeri lontarkan_"oh.. jadi itu keinginanmu kai? Jangan khawatir.. sebentar lagi akan terwujud kok.. maaf karena aku tak bisa menuruti permintaanmu sekarang kai.. maaf.." _. Chanyeol dan Hyeri sama-sama bingung dengan arti perkataan danhae. chanyeol bertambah bingung dengan ekspresi danhae yang terlihat sangat bahagia saat melontarkan kata-kata itu. sementara kai menanggapi perkataan danhae dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya malas.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan kai, danhae segera duduk ditempatnya. Ia bersiap untuk memulai pagi ini dengan pelajaran dari wu fan songsaengnim.

Setelah dari kantin danhae dan hyeri segera memasuki kelas. mereka berjalan bersama dengan tawa mereka yang tiada henti-hentinya. Hyeri memasuki kelas terlebih dahulu, kemudian danhae menyusul hyeri memasuki kelas.

Betapa terkejutnya danhae saat ia ada diambang pintu kelasnya, tiba-tiba sekantong plastik besar tepung terigu yang mengenai badannya. Danhae menutup matanya rapat tanda refleks. Kemudian danhae merasakan tubuhnya tengah diguyur dengan air es yang sangat dingin dari atas kepalanya. Danhae tetap menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Hyeri curiga dengan suarra gaduh dibelakangnya. Hyeri menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati danhae tengah berdiri mematung memejamkan matanya ditengah-tengah anak-anak kelasnya yang melempari danhae dengan tepung dan telur secara bergantian. Hyeri mencoba berlari menyelamatkan danhae. namun ada seseorang yang kemudian mendorongnya kebelakang,

"_Yak! Lepaskan aku!" _ teriak hyeri.

"_mau jadi pahlawan eoh?" _Tanya kai mengejek.

"_kai! Sadarlah kai! Apa yang kau lakukan hah! Dimana akal sehatmu! Hentikan kai!" _bentak hyeri pada kai.

"_aku tak melakukan apapun. Kau lihat kan. tanganku tak memgang apapun." _Jawab kai santai dengan menunjukkan tangannya yang tak memegang apapun.

"_Tapi aku tahu kau dalang dibalik ini semua kai! Ada apa denganmu kai! Kau berubah kai! Kau BRENGSEK!" _bentak hyeri dengan penekanan pada kaliamat "Brengsek".

Hyeri tak mau menanggapi apa yang akan kai lakukan padanya agar ia tak bisa menolong danhae yang tengah dibully oleh anak seluruh sekolah. hyeri berlari menerobos segerombolan anak yang tengah mengepung danhae. hyeri dengan cepat merangkul tubuh danhae yang dipenuhi oleh tepung, air es dan telur. Kali ini lemparan itu juga mengenai tubuh hyeri. Hyeri kemudian membawa danhae kekamar mandi terdekat. Sepanjang perjalanan banyak sekali siswa yang memicing memandang mereka yang dipenuhi oleh tepung, air es dan telur. Mereka sudah tau jika yeoja itu adalah Lee DanHae. siswa baru pindahan dari korea Utara.

Dikamar mandi mereka segera membersihkan badan mereka dan mengganti pakaian mereka dengan baju olahraga yang ada diloker mereka. Hyeri marah dengan danhae. ia marah karena sikap bodoh danhae. ia marah kenapa danhae tak mau membalas mereka? Kenapa danhae hanya diam saja? Dan kenapa danhae tak menghindar sedikitpun?

Karena keadaan rambut mereka yang basah, maka hyeri dan danhae mengurai rambut mereka. Mereka memasuki kelas dengan terlambat. Untung saja belum ada guru yang memasuki kelas mereka.

Kai tanpa sengaja melihat hyeri tengah memasuki kelas dengan pakaian olahraga. Kai juga melihat seseorang dibelakang hyeri. Kai tahu jika yeoja itu adalah danhae. tapi kai sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan danhae yang berbeda. Rambut hitam panjang terurai dengan indah dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya. Kali ini kai melihat penampilan berbeda danhae. kai tersadar, ternyata danhae adalah yeoja yang cantik hanya dengan penampilan sesederhana itu.

"_danhae ternyata cantik ya kai.." _ucap chanyeol dengan terus memandang danhae.

"_apanya yang cantik? Sudah jangan ganggu aku!" _ucap kai berbohong pada chanyeol.

Malam harinya dikamar kai sedang membuka-buka sketch book miliknya yang ada diatas meja belajarnya. Kai membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut sampai akhirnya kai melihat lukisan wajah yeoja yang ada diatas kertas sketch book miliknya. Kai melihatnya dengan detail.

_**Flashback On**_

Suasana membosankan didalam kelas membuat namja berparas tampan dengan kulit tan, tinggi, dingin dan cuek mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju lapangan sekolah yang kini tengah digunakan siswa kelas X Expert berolah pagi ini. Ia memperhatikan setiap siswa dan siswi tersebut dengan sedikit memicingkan matanya yang menyorotkan tatapan tajam. Mereka sangat berkelas dengan julukan kelas Expert. Hanya murid yang super kaya, cantik, tampan dan modis yang dapat memasuki kelas pilihan tersebut.

Sampai sesaat perhatiannya hanya terjudu kepada seorang yeoja yang sedang berjalan menyebrangi lapangan sekolah itu. setiap pasang mata dilapangan yang melihatnya hanya memandangnya rendah dan saling membisikkan kata kata sindiran. Penampilannya begitu buruk. Sepertinya ia tidak begitu memperhatikan penampilannya. Ia hanya mengepang 2 rambutnya dengan poni yang dijepit diatas keningnya dan kacamata tebalnya yang ia pakai. Pakaiannya juga. Sepatu berwarna merah menyala dan seragam rok yang panjangnya sebawah lutut. Perhatiannya menghilang saat yeoja itu sekarang telah menghilang memasuki koridor sekolahnya. Dengan seribu pertanyaan yang masih mengiang diisi kepalanya, ia berusaha mengalihkannya dengan meneruskan kegemarannya menggambar wajah yeoja yang tadi ia lihat. Yeoja yang mebuatnya bertanya tanya. Siapa dia? Darimana asalnya? Untuk apa dia kemari? Apa yang ia lakukan disekolah ini? Kenapa penampilannya seperti itu? mengapa aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya? apa dia siswi baru? Dikelas mana ia akan ditempatkan?

_**Flashback Off**_

"_bukankah ini wajah danhae? yeoja yang saat itu membuatku bertanya-tanya hanya dengan melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya." _Ucap Kai dalam hati yang tentu saja tak bisa didengar oleh sahabat sebangkunya, Chanyeol.

"_Kau sadar juga sekarang Kai?" _tanya Chanyeol dengan tanpa menoleh kearah Kai. Chanyeol bertanya kemudian karena chanyeol telah memergoki lukisan wajah seseorang yang ada diatas lembar buku Kai.

"_hah? Apa maksudmu?" _ tanya Kai masih bingung.

"_Apa kau tau jika wajah yeoja yang kau gambar dulu itu wajah danhae? baru menyadarinya?" _Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya.

"_Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" _Tanya kai masih tetap kebingungan.

"_Aku melihat saat kau melukisnya dulu. Awalnya aku berfikir kau menyukainya, maka dari itu kau menggambar dengan sedetail itu. tapi aku sangat terkejut saat kau menjeglangnya. Aku bingung dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan.." _Jawab Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"_..." _Kai terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia merasa sangat malu kepada Chanyeol dan merasa sangat bersalah kepada danhae.

Hari telah berganti dengan minggu. Kini tepat minggu ke-2 Danhae tinggal di Korea Selatan. danhae sangat senang karena ia mendapatkan banyak pengalaman baru. Dia juga mendapatkan sahabat baru dan musuh baru.

Danhae juga sangat bersyukur karena kini tak ada anak-anak yang dengan sengaja mengerjainya. Danhae dan Hyeri kini tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah. tempat favorit mereka.

"_Danhaeya.. apa kau merasa senang?" _tanya Hyeri dengan wajah antusias.

"_Aku senang. Tapi sejujurnya aku merasa hariku disekolah sedikit kosong.." _Jawab danhae polos.

"_Kosong? Kau tak menganggapku ada?" _Tanya hyeri dengan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"_Ah.. aniyo.. bukan itu maksudku Hyeri. Aku hanya merasa kosong karena akhir-akhir ini tak ada anak yang mengerjaiku seperti dulu.." _Jawab danhae dengan senyuman jahil diwajahnya.

"_Yah Danhaeya.. seharusnya kau bersyukur karena mereka tak mengganggumu lagi.. kau ini bagaimana sih.. oh ya.. ngomong-ngomong apa kau pernah punya namja chingu?" _tanya Hyeri to the point dengan wajah yang sama. Sangat antusias.

"_aniyo." _Jawab danhae singkat.

"_Lalu apa kau menyukai namja?" _tanya hyeri lagi.

"_yak. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? tentu saja pernah. Kan aku yeoja normal. Ishh.." _Jawab danhae dengan ekspresi cemberut.

"_haha.. arasseo arasseo.. apa sekarang kau menyukai seseorang?" _tanya hyeri seakan tak merasa bersalah.

"_hmm.. eohtteoke? eohtteoke? Ne... isseo!" _jawab danhae kemudian.

"_nuguinkayo? Eoh.. nugu nugu?" _tanya hyeri lebih antusias.

"_aku menyukai Jongin. Kim Jongin.." _Jawab danhae kemudian. Dengan menatap langit yang tampak sangat cerah. Sama seperti suasana hatinya sekarang.

"_Oh.. Jongin.. APA?! KAU MENYUKAI KAI! KAU BERCANDA! KAU SUDAH HAMPIR MATI KARENA BOCAH BRENGSEK ITU! DAN SEKARANG KAU MENYUKAINYA?! DANHAEYA.. SADARLAH! AIGOO.. BANYAK ORANG YANG LEBIH BAIK DARI BOCAH BRENGSEK ITU!" _Bentak Hyeri dengan berdiri didepan danhae yang tengah duduk sekarang. Hyeri tak habis pikir, bagaimana sahabatnya ini menyukai 'Bocah Brengsek' seperti Kai. Kai tak pantas menjadi orang yang danhae sukai. Kai lebih pantas menjadi orang yang danhae benci pikirnya.

"_YAK! Hyeriya.. jangan membentakku seperti itu! aku punya telinga. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang dengar? Bagaimana kalau yang dengar itu Kai? Bagaimana jika yang mendengar itu yeoja yang saat ini sangat menyukai kai sekarang? Aku bisa gawat.." _Jawab Danhae menyeret Hyeri agar duduk disampingnya.

"_Tapi danhaeya.. kau tak seharusnya menyukai si bocah brengsek itu!" _Jawab Hyeri masih berapi-api..

"_Hyeri.. berhenti menyebutnya bocah brengsek. Ia bukan bocah brengsek. Aku menyukainya. Sejak pertama kaliaku melihatnya.. salahkah aku?" _Tanya danhae dengan polos.

"_tentu salah. Salah besar! Kau akan bahaya jika kau menyukainya. Kau tak boleh menyimpan perasaan itu sedikitpun danha! Apa kau lupa hah? Kau hampir saja mati karena Kai!" _Jawab Hyeri dengan emosi yang meledak dalam dirinya.

"_tapi aku terlanjur menyukainya.. eohtteoke? Ah.. aku menyukainya hyeri. Aku akan tetap menyukainya. Kai tak pernah membuatku akan mati. Justru ia yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Dia menemukan gelang itu. bagaimana kalau gelang itu tak ditemukan? Pasti sampai saat ini aku masih terbaring koma." _Jawab danhae dengan memandang langit. Lagi.

"_ah.. terserah padamu ! aku hanya bisa memperingatkanmu. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau sakit hati nantinya." _Jawab Hyeri kemudian dengan ikut memandang langit yang tampak cerah sekarang.

Ceklekk~

Suara ranting kering yang patah karena telah diinjak oleh seseorang. Danhae dan Hyeri menyadari suara itu dan langsung menolehkan kepala mereka kesumber suara tersebut. Tapi hanya kekosongan yang mengisi pandangan mereka. Hanya ada pohon, daun kering dan juga ranting kering. Dalam hati danhae dan hyeri sangat mengerti jika telah ada orang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Entah itu sengaja atau tidak sengaja.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Hyeri dan Danhae sengaja pulang bersama karena mereka akan menuju toko es krim terdekat untuk membeli eskrim dam memakannya bersama. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tawa yang mengiringi langkah demi langkah kaki mereka. Dengan angin yang berhembus cukup kuat. Mereka berdua tak menyadari jika dibalik kegembiraan mereka terdapat berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan gejolak amarah dan emosi.

"_HEY KAU!" _teriak seseorang dari balik tubuh mereka. Danhae dan hyeri kemudian berbalik arah dan mendapati Jung Krystal tengah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Dengan raut wajah penuh amarah.

"_Jung Krystal? Kau memanggilku?" _tanya danhae dengan menunjuk wajahnya dengan jemari telunjuknya.

"_ya kau! Siapa lagi hah?" _jawab krystal tak sopan.

"_Krystal! JAGA UCAPANMU! Dia ini sunbaemu! Kau harus menghormatinya. Kau tak boleh berbicara dengan nada seperti itu!" _sahut Hyeri tak terima karena sahabatnya diperlakukan tak sopan oleh hoobae mereka.

Krystal adalah anak kelas X expert. Ia sangat cantik, modis dan kaya. Ia disukai banya orang dan mempunyai bannyak sekali teman. Hanya saja sifatnya yang sombong dan semaunya sendiri menjadikannya yeoja yang kasar. Krystal sangat menyukai Kim JongIn, Kai. Tapi kai tak pernah mau membalas perasaan Krystal. Kai telah menolaknya berkali-kali dengan sopan. alasan Kai menolaknya tak lain karena Kai tak menyukai Krystal, dan karena Krystal merupakan yeoja yang kasar dan sombong.

"_Hyeri Sunbae.. mianhaeyo.. tapi aku tak pernah memiliki sunbae seperti dia!" _jawab Krystal mendekati danhae dengan mengacungkan tangannya kearah wajah danhae.

"_Dasar kau!" _Ucap Hyeri akan memukul wajah krystal. Tapi danhae mencegahnya. Danhae menggenggam telapak tangan hyeri yang tengah mengepal kuat. Perlahan akhirnya kepalan tangan Hyeri melemah.

"_Ada apa Krystal?" _Tanya danhae dengan senyuman.

"_Kenapa kau tersenyum padaku? Senyummu itu palsu danhae. kau tak bisa menutupi semuanya sekarang!" _jawab Krystal merendahkannya.

"_apa maksudmu?" _tanya danhae berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"_Kau menyukai Kai oppa kan?!" _tanya Krystal to the point.

"_iya.. aku menyukainya.. kenapa?" _jawab danhae dengan senyumannya.

"_apa kau tak tahu! Aku sangat menyukai kai oppa! tak ada yang boleh mencintainya selain aku!  
kau mengerti?!" _jawab Krystal sedikit membentaknya.

"_salahkah aku menyukainya?" _Tanya danhae polos.

"_tentu saja salah. Kau mau mati hah! Kau sudah menderita kan selama ini berhadapan dengan Kai oppa?! lalu sekarang kau menyukainya?! Kau gila!" _Bentak Krystal.

"_aku tak gila krystal." _Jawab danhae singkat.

Karena amarah yang sangat memuncak mendengar perkataan terlampau jujur dari danhae, krystal kemudian mendorong bahunya keras sehinggan danhae jatuh dengan telapak tangan yang menahan berat badannya. Danhae bisa merasakan telapak tangannya kini mengeluarkan darah segar. Danhaepun menutupinya dengan mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Hyeri yang saat ini ingin menolong danhae tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeganginya dari belakang. Sehingga Hyeri tak bisa membantunya. Hyeri menangis dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang telah dipegang kuat oleh seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya.

Baru saja danhae akan berdiri, danhae kemudian merasakan ada benda keras dan tajam yang sepertinya itu pecahan kaca menyentuh permukaan kulitnya dan menyobeknya diberbagai permukaan kulitnya. Danhae tak mengangis sedikitpun. Danhae saat ini ingin pergi dari kerumunan siswa-siswi yang tengah menghukumnya. Menghukum perbuatan lancangnya untuk menyukai seorang seperti Kai.

Baru saja danhae akan berlari, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendorong punggungnya dari belakang dengan cukup keras. Danhae hilang keseimbangan dan kemudian jatuh tersungkur dengan kepala yang menyentuh kerasnya aspal. Danhae tak menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menyangga badannya. Itu karena telapak tangannya tengah sakit sekarang. Kepala danhae mengenai batu yang ada disana sehingga menyebabkan darah yang mengalir cukup banyak dari sudut pelipis kanannya. Hyeri menjerit melihat danhae seperti itu. danhae tak sadarkan diri ditempat karena ia telah kehilangan banyak darah.

Semua anak yang telah menganiaya Danhae segera menjauh dan berlagak seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Merek benar-benar tidak memperdulikannya. Sementara saat ini hyeri tengah menangis dengan memangku kepala danhae yang dipenuhi dengan darah yang keluar dari pelipis kanannya.

"_Ayo kita bawa dia kerumah sakit sekarang..." _ucap seorang namja yang tiba-tiba brjongkok didepan hyeri dengan memandang nanar kearah danhae yang tak sadarkan diri.

-TBC-

**Annyeong gimana nih sama chapter 2 nya? Bagus gak? Bagus gak?**

**FF ini bakal aku bikin sampek chapter 3 doang kok.**

**Jadi, REVIEW PLEASE ;-) **

**GAMSAHAMNIDA *wink*xoxo***


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : ExoPlanet (Novian Astri Ardiana)**

**Title : A Thousand Word of Forgive**

**Genre : Hurt Romance, Angst **

**Cast : Kim Jong In (Kai) and Lee Dan Hae**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING !**

DONT BE SILENT READERS!

HARGAILAH SAYA YANG SUDAH KERJA KERAS BUAT FF INI.

MEMBER EXO HANYA MILIK TUHAN YME, ORANG TUA MEREKA, DAN AGENSI SM ENT.

TAPI DALAM FF INI MEREKA MILIK SAYA SEPENUHNYA *evil laugh*

Bakalan banyak typo. Jadi Waspadalah! Waspadalah!

**A Thousand Word of Forgive**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Baru saja danhae akan berdiri, danhae kemudian merasakan ada benda keras dan tajam yang sepertinya itu pecahan kaca menyentuh permukaan kulitnya dan menyobeknya diberbagai permukaan kulitnya. Danhae tak mengangis sedikitpun. Danhae saat ini ingin pergi dari kerumunan siswa-siswi yang tengah menghukumnya. Menghukum perbuatan lancangnya untuk menyukai seorang seperti Kai.

Baru saja danhae akan berlari, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendorong punggungnya dari belakang dengan cukup keras. Danhae hilang keseimbangan dan kemudian jatuh tersungkur dengan kepala yang menyentuh kerasnya aspal. Danhae tak menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menyangga badannya. Itu karena telapak tangannya tengah sobek dengan darah segar yang masih terus saja memengalir dari celah sobekan kulitnya. Kepala danhae mengenai batu dengan ujung cukup tajam yang ada disana sehingga menyebabkan darah yang mengalir cukup banyak dari sudut pelipis kanannya. Hyeri menjerit melihat danhae seperti itu. danhae tak sadarkan diri ditempat karena ia telah kehilangan banyak darah.

Semua anak yang telah menganiaya Danhae segera menjauh dan berlagak seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Merek benar-benar tidak memperdulikannya. Sementara saat ini hyeri tengah menangis dengan memangku kepala danhae yang dipenuhi dengan darah yang keluar dari pelipis kanannya.

"_Ayo kita bawa dia kerumah sakit sekarang..." _ucap seorang namja yang tiba-tiba brjongkok didepan hyeri dengan memandang nanar kearah danhae yang tak sadarkan diri.

_**Chapter 3 END**_

Tangisan deras Hyeri berhenti tiba-tiba setelah melihat seseorang tengah berjongkok didepannya. Hyeri tak tahu siapa namja itu. Hyeri tampaknya sangat mengenal suara itu. Hyeri tak merasa asing dengan suara itu. Awalnya Hyeri hanya melihat sepatu yang namja itu kenakan, semakin naik sehingga sekarang Hyeri melihat wajah namja itu.

"_Chanyeol.." _Ucap Hyeri tak percaya. Hyeri sangat tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"_Bukankah selama ini chanyeol tak pernah memperdulikan danhae dan dirinya? Bukankah chanyeol selama ini sama saja dengan kai?"_ Tanya Hyeri dalam hati.

Chanyeol kali ini berbalik menatap mata Hyeri yang tengah memerah karena terlalu banyaknya air mata yang ia keluarkan.

"_Ayo.. kita bawa danhae kerumah sakit sekarang. Atau ia akan kehilangan darah banyak. Aku akan membopongnya." _Ucap chanyeol segera memposisikan tangannya untuk membopong danhae.

Chanyeol dengan segera memasukkan tubuh tak berdaya danhae kedalam mobilnya dengan Hyeri yang kemudian ikut masuk kedalam mobil chanyeol untuk memangku kepala danhae dengan berusaha menghentikan atau meminimalkan darah yang tetap keluar dari celah sobekan kedua telapak tangan danhae dan pelipis kanan danhae.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, danhae langsung ditempatkan diruang ICU dan langsung mendapat perawatan dari dokter. Sementara danhae dan chanyeol tengah menunggu didepan ruang ICU dengan harap-harap cemas. Chanyeol sangat bingung dengan reaksi berlebihan hyeri kepada danhae.

"_Gomawo chanyeol.. gomawo.." _Ucap Hyeri disela tangisannya.

"_Ne.. Cheonmayo Hyeri.." _Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyumannya.

"_Aku kira kau telah berubah seperti kai.." _Ucap Hyeri kemudian dengan tanpa memandang chanyeol.

"_Apa maksudmu?" _Tanya Chanyeol bingung mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Aku sempat mengira kau berubah dengan tidak memperdulikan danhae.. aku kira kau juga membencinya sama seperti kai.." _Jawab Hyeri dengan masih tak melihat wajah chanyeol.

" _iya.. awalnya aku sedikit membencinya karena latar belakangnya itu.. tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir danhae bukan orang korea utara. Ia hanya memiliki keturunan korea utara. Secara tidak langsung kita juga bersaudara kan dengan korea utara?" _Jawab Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"_Iya.. Kita seharusnya bersaudara. Tidak seharusnya kita konflik dengan saudara kita seperti ini.." _Ucap Hyeri kembali menatap lantai yang kering.

"_Kenapa tadi kau menangis seperti itu? Bukankah reaksimu itu terlalu berlebihan?" _Tanya chanyeol kemudian.

"_Aku hanya tak mau membuat hidup danhae semakin menderita, chanyeol.." _Jawab Hyeri kemudian.

"_maksudmu?" _Tanya chanyeol penasaran.

"_Tapi kau harus berjanji tak memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun. Yaksog?" _Tanya Hyeri dengan menyodorkan kelingkingnya untuk membuat janji antara dirinya dan chanyeol.

"_Ne.. Yaksog!" _Ucap Chanyeol dengan melingkarkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingkin Hyeri.

"_Hyeri tengah sakit keras sekarang. Jantung hyeri sangat lemah. Selama ini hidupnya ditentukan oleh gelang berwarna hitam yang pernah ditemukan kai dikolam saat itu. gelang itu mengandung magnet dan sengatan listrik ringan yang dapat membantu jantung danhae untuk tetap memompa darah keseluruh tubuhnya. Gelang itu hanya 1 didunia. Karena penyakit itu, kulit danhae menjadi lemah. Jika kita terjatuh dan hanya menyebabkan luka gores pada kulit kita, maka itu akan lain dengan danhae. kulitnya akan robek dan mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. Sejak kecil danhae ingin sekali tinggal dinegara asalnya. Tapi karena semua keluarganya tinggal dikorea utara, maka ia juga tinggal dikorea utara. Danhae ingin sekali tinggal dikorea selatan sebelum nantinya ia tak bisa merasakannya, karena penyakitnya ini. Dan kejamnya, tanpa gelang itu, danhae hanya bisa bertahan selama 2 jam. Danhae masih bisa bertahan dengan alat medis, tapi danhae akan koma. Maka dari itu, aku sangat menghawatirkannya. Aku tak ingin siapapun menyakitinya. Cukup penyakit yang telah ia derita selama ini untuk menjadi penuang rasa sakitnya. Aku tak mau rasa sakitnya bertambah, chanyeol.." _Penjelasan hyeri panjang lebar dengan air mata yang masih senantiasa mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Chanyeol tanpa sengaja juga meneteskan air mata mendengar cerita memilukan dari hyeri tentang danhae.

Hyeri masih setia menunggu danhae dirumah sakit. Danhae telah sadar dari operasinya. Sementara Chanyeol sudah pulang lebih dahulu. Hyeri rela tidak masuk sekolah untuk menemani sahabatnya dirumah sakit.

Suasana dikelas sepi. Semua orang bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaam Hyeri dan Danhae. Kai juga menanyakan tentang dua orang yeoja yang belum menduduki kursinya. Tidak biasanya hyeri membolos seperti ini, pikir kai.

"_Mencari mereka, kai?" _Tanya chanyeol karena sedari tadi ia melihat kai sedang memperhatikan 2 kursi kosong yang ada didepan mereka.

"_Ah.. iya.. kau tahu?" _tanya kai balik. Kai sempat bingung. Akhir-akhir ini chanyeol dapat membaca pikiranya dengan sangat tepat.

"_Mereka tak masuk hari ini kai.." _Jawab Chanyeol santai dengan mengeluarkan buku fisika untuk bersiap mendapat pelajaran dari Luhan songsaengnim pagi ini.

"_Maka dari itu, kenapa mereka gak masuk hari ini?" _Tanya kai sedikit sebal dengan chanyeol.

"_Aku tak tahu." _Jawab Chanyeol dingin.

Kai bingung dengan reaksi yang chanyeol ungkapkan kepadanya hari ini. Karena tidak biasanya Chanyeol mengacuhkannya seperti ini. Biasanya malah kai yang mengacuhkan chanyeol. Kai mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan dingin chanyeol kepadanya.

"_pagi anak-anak." _Sapa Luhan songsaengnim memasuki kelas.

"_Pagi Luhan songsaengnim.."_ Ucap anak-anak kompak.

"_Kai, dimana dua temanmu yang duduk didepanmu?" _Tanya Luhan kepada kai yang sedari tadi mendengus kesal dan terheran mendapat reaksi dingin dari chanyeol.

"_Oh.. mollahabnida songsaengnim." _Ucap kai dengan sopan.

"_Mereka tida masuk karena danhae tengah dirawat dirumah sakit sekarang. Mungkin Hyeri tidak masuk karena menjaga danhae songsaengnim." _Ucap Chanyeol kemudian yang membuat seluruh anak dikelas saat ini menoleh kearahnya.

"_Oh.. baiklah. Gomawo chanyeol.." _Ucap Luhan kemudian.

"_Kau bilang tadi kau tak tahu?" _Tanya Kai kesal.

"_Itu tadi. aku lupa tadi. sekarang aku mengingatnya. Lagipula kau sudah tahu kan?" _ jawab chanyeol masih dengan nada dingin.

Didalam hati sebenarnya saat ini kai ingin sekali memukuli Chanyeol karena mengabaikannya. Kai sangat tidak nyaman mendapat perlakuan chanyeol yang seperti ini.

Disisi lain dirumah sakit, danhae dan hyeri tengah berada ditaman rumah sakit itu. mereka sedang mengobrol bersama melepas semua beban yang mereka tanggung. Mereka merasa sangat nyaman disana.

"_Mianhae Hyeriya.. aku banyak merepotkanmu.." _Ucap danhae.

"_Ah..tak apa.. lagipula aku juga membutuhkan waktu bersantai seperti ini. Ini sangat nyama danhae.." _Jawab Hyeri dengan senyuman andalannya.

"_Jeongmal gomawo Hyeriya.. jeongmal gomawo.." _Ucap danhae juga dengan senyuman manisnya.

"_Kenapa berterimakasih padaku?" _Ucap Hyeri kemudian.

"_Karena telah membawaku kerumah sakit ini dan menemaniku sekarang." _Ucap danhae polos.

"_Bukan padaku kau berterimakasih.." _Ucap hyeri yang membuat danhae terheran-heran.

"_Maksudmu?" _Tanya Hyeri tak mengerti.

"_Aku belum cerita padamu ya? Sebenarnya kemarin yang menolongmu itu chanyeol.. dia yang membawamu kemari. Saat itu aku tak melakukan hal berguna apapun. Aku hanya menangis.. aku sangat bodoh." _Jawab hyeri panjang lebar dengan merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"_Chanyeol? Chanyeol yang menolongku? Bukankah chanyeol sama seperti kai? Bukankah chanyeol juga membenciku? Bagaimana bisa?" _Tanya danhae berturut-turut.

"_Jadi ceritanya seperti ini.." _

_**Flashback On**_

"_Ayo kita bawa dia kerumah sakit sekarang..." _ucap seorang namja yang tiba-tiba brjongkok didepan hyeri dengan memandang nanar kearah danhae yang tak sadarkan diri.

Tangisan deras Hyeri berhenti tiba-tiba setelah melihat seseorang tengah berjongkok didepannya. Hyeri tak tahu siapa namja itu. Hyeri tampaknya sangat mengenal suara itu. Hyeri tak merasa asing dengan suara itu. Awalnya Hyeri hanya melihat sepatu yang namja itu kenakan, semakin naik sehingga sekarang Hyeri melihat wajah namja itu.

"_Chanyeol.." _Ucap Hyeri tak percaya. Hyeri sangat tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"_Bukankah selama ini chanyeol tak pernah memperdulikan danhae dan dirinya? Bukankah chanyeol selama ini sama saja dengan kai?"_ Tanya Hyeri dalam hati.

Chanyeol kali ini berbalik menatap mata Hyeri yang tengah memerah karena terlalu banyaknya air mata yang ia keluarkan.

"_Ayo.. kita bawa danhae kerumah sakit sekarang. Atau ia akan kehilangan darah banyak. Aku akan membopongnya." _Ucap chanyeol segera memposisikan tangannya untuk membopong danhae.

Chanyeol dengan segera memasukkan tubuh tak berdaya danhae kedalam mobilnya dengan Hyeri yang kemudian ikut masuk kedalam mobil chanyeol untuk memangku kepala danhae dengan berusaha menghentikan atau meminimalkan darah yang tetap keluar dari celah sobekan kedua telapak tangan danhae dan pelipis kanan danhae.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, danhae langsung ditempatkan diruang ICU dan langsung mendapat perawatan dari dokter. Sementara danhae dan chanyeol tengah menunggu didepan ruang ICU dengan harap-harap cemas. Chanyeol sangat bingung dengan reaksi berlebihan hyeri kepada danhae.

"_Gomawo chanyeol.. gomawo.." _Ucap Hyeri disela tangisannya.

"_Ne.. Cheonmayo Hyeri.." _Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyumannya.

"_Aku kira kau telah berubah seperti kai.." _Ucap Hyeri kemudian dengan tanpa memandang chanyeol.

"_Apa maksudmu?" _Tanya Chanyeol bingung mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Aku sempat mengira kau berubah dengan tidak memperdulikan danhae.. aku kira kau juga membencinya sama seperti kai.." _Jawab Hyeri dengan masih tak melihat wajah chanyeol.

" _iya.. awalnya aku sedikit membencinya karena latar belakangnya itu.. tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir danhae bukan orang korea utara. Ia hanya memiliki keturunan korea utara. Secara tidak langsung kita juga bersaudara kan dengan korea utara?" _Jawab Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"_Iya.. Kita seharusnya bersaudara. Tidak seharusnya kita konflik dengan saudara kita seperti ini.." _Ucap Hyeri kembali menatap lantai yang kering.

_**Flashback Off **_

"_Oh.. jadi seperti itu... aku harus berterimakasih padanya nanti.." _ucap danhae bersemangat.

"_Hyeriya.. kenapa Kai masih saja membenciku?" _Tanya danhae dengan memperhatikan kupu-kupu yang tengah keluar dari kepompong agar dapat terbang bebas.

"_Sebenarnya kai itu namja baik kok. Ia sangat baik. Sampai akhirnya..." _Ucap Hyeri kemudian terputus.

"_sampai akhirnya kenapa?" _Tanya danhae penasaran.

"_aku, chanyeol dan kai dulu sahabat dekat. Kami selalu melakukan hal bersama. Kai dan chanyeol adalah anak teladan disekolah saat itu, ia sangat baik dan pintar. Prestasinya pun banyak. Ia sangat mahir melukis dan menyelam. Banyak sekali penghargaan yang telah kai dapatkan. Sampai akhirnya, ayah kai meninggal dunia. Ayah kai yang selama ini menjadi contoh teladan bagi kai dikeluarganya meninggalkannya. Ayah kai meninggal saat sedang pulang ke seoul setelah berlibur ke Amerika untuk membelikan kai hadiah ulang tahun yang ke 15. Ayah Kai meninggal karena tertembak oleh pasukan korea utara yang sedang konflik. Ayah kai tewas ditempat karena 2 tembakan yang mengenai kepalanya dan sangat terpuruk saat itu. kai tak mau makan selama 3 hari, parahnya kai juga hampir mati karena kai akan lompat dari kamar rumahnya dilantai 3. Untung saat itu aku dan chanyeol sedang menjenguk kai, jadi kami bisa mencegah perbuatan nekad kai. Kai menjadi seorang yang pendiam sejak itu. ia tak menunjukkan bakatnya lagi." _Cerita Hyeri dengan air mata yang berbulir dari pelupuk matanya. Danhae juga menangis mendengarkan cerita menyedihkan kai.

"_Jadi itu alasan kai sangat membenciku?" _Tanya danhae dari dalam hati yang pastinya tak bisa didengar oleh hyeri yang sibuk menghapus air matanya.

"_Aku ingin merubah kai menjadi kai yang ceria dan bahagia seperti dulu.. aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum padaku.. mendengar suaranya memanggil namaku.." _Ucap danhae dengan tersenyum karena melihat kupu-kupu itu telah lepas sepenuhnya dari kepompong yang menghalangi geraknya.

"_Aku percaya denganmu danhaeya.. aku akan mendukungmu.. tapi ingat! Jangan paksakan dirimu, okay?" _Jawab hyeri dengan memeluk tubuh danhae.

Hari-hari disekolah berlalu dengan lumayan baik bagi danhae dan hyeri. Kali ini mereka tak lagi menganiaya danhae. hanya saja mereka masih saja dingin terhadap danhae. danhae masih saja memasang senyuman khasnya saat bertemu dengan kai ataupun murid yang lainnya. Walaupun kai tak pernah membalas senyuman danhae, atau bahkan melihat senyuman manisnya.

Setiap hari kai mulai terbiasa dengan senyuman danhae. seakan senyuman danhae menjadi pemandangan wajibnya disekolah. Perlahan, kai semakin menyukai danhae. menyukai tingkah polos danhae, menyukai senyuman-senyuman danhae, menyukai kebaikan hati danhae, dan perlahan melupakan latar belakang danhae.

"_Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri kai?" _Tanya chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat kai tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya. Semenjak ayah kai meninggalkan kai, kai tak pernah sedikitpun tersenyum tulus, urat senyum tulusnya seakan telah putus.

"_hhaahh?" _tanya kai kaget.

"_memikirkan seseorang kan?" _ tanya chanyeol.

"_Bagaimana kau tahu?" _ Tanya kai kebingungan.

"_Jelas aku tahu.. nuguinkayo? Krystal?" _Tanya chanyeol sumringah.

"_Krystal? Mana mungkin.. aku tak menyukainya.. mana mungkin aku menyukai yeoja kasar seperti itu?" _Tanya kai balik dengan nada amarahnya.

"_Berarti bukan yeoja kasar.. mungkinkah yeoja itu... hah? Kai? Benarkah itu?" _Tanya chanyeol kaget setelah mendapat jawaban dari hasil prediksinya sendiri.

"_apanya? Nugu?" _Tanya kai kemudian.

"_Mungkinkah yeoja yang membuatmu tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya ini... Lee DanHae?" _Tanya chanyeol menyelidik kemudian.

"_Lee DanHae? mungkinkah?" _Tanya kai balik.

"_bagaimana sih kau ini? Mana aku tahu!" _Jawab chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_aku juga pernah berfikiran seperti itu.. tapi mungkinkah aku menyukai musuhku sendiri?" _Tanya kai balik.

"_Tidak ada yang tak mungkin didunia ini.. kai.. beruntunglah kalian.." _Jawab chanyeol dengan melebarkan matanya karena ia hampir saja mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada kai.

"_Maksudmu?" _Tanya kai kebingungan mengerutkan dahinya.

"_ah tidak.. maksudku, kalian akan sangat beruntung jika kalian saling menyukai.." _Jawab chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya menutupi kebohongannya.

Kai dan danhae menjadi semakin dekat. Mereka sering pulang bersama, belajar kelompok bersama dan hang out bersama. Tentu saja dengan hyeri dan chanyeol. Mereka berempat mejadi semakin dekat menit demi menit, jam demi jam, dan hari demi hari. Chanyeol dan Hyeri sangat senang dengan perubahan drastis ini. Kai perlahan mulai menampakkan prestasinya yang sempat hilang dulu.

Krystal sangat benci melihat kedekatan danhae dan kai. Ia kehilangan banyak cara untuk menyingkirkan danhae. terlebih karena ada chanyeol dan hyeri dibelakang mereka. Tapi krystal sangat mengetahui kelemahan kai.

"_Kai oppa.. kau seharusnya membenci danhae eonni.." _ucap krystal kesal didepan kai yang tengah melukis ulang wajah danhae saat itu diatas kanvas.

"_Menyingkirlah." _Jawab kai singkat.

"_Oppa.. oppa hanya belum tahu semuanya. Aku telah mendengar semuanya oppa.." _Ucap krystal bersiap melancarkan aksinya.

"_apa yang kau tahu? Aku harus berkonsentrasi sekarang. Jangan ganggu aku!" _Ucap kai masih tetap fokus memperhatikan lukisannya.

"_Sebenarnya danhae eonni hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu. Danhae eonni pernah mengatakan jika kematian appa oppa memang karena kesalahan oppa.. danhae eonni mengatakan jika oppa adalah penyebab kematian ayah oppa.. jika appa oppa tidak membelikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk oppa, maka appa oppa takkan meninggal saat itu. begitu katanya oppa.." _Jawab krystal dengan air mata palsu yang mengalir dipipinya.

"_Benarkah danhae mengatakan hal seperti itu?" _Tanya kai gusar. Tangannya yang aktif melukis wajah danhae kini terdiam. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang krystal katakan, tapi itu semua mungkin terjadi pikir kai.

"_Oppa tak percaya padaku? Aku menyukai oppa sejak dulu oppa.. oppa tak pernah membalas perasaanku.. tegakah aku membohongin orang yang selama ini aku sukai? Menurut oppa, aku tega melakukannya? Karena aku menyukai oppa, maka aku katakan ini semua oppa.. aku tak mau oppa sedih karena danhae eonni.. hiks" _Jelas krystal panjang lebar dengan air mata palsunya yang lagi-lagi mengalir sangat deras. Kai percaya dengan kata-kata krystal. Semua yang dikatakan krystal benar. Tak mungkin seorang akan tega membohongi orang yang sangat ia cintai. Amarah kai meledak mengingat semua omongan krystal.

"_Apa yang harus kita lakukan oppa?" _Tanya krystal.

"_Lakukan sesukamu. Sesukamu.." _Jawab kai tanpa berfikir. Pikiran jernih kai kini tertutup karena rasa dendamnya yang sempat hilang kini kembali muncul.

Krystal langsung saja meninggalkan kai yang masih saja emosi. Krystal sangat tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat ini. Kali ini krystal hanya perlu melakukan sesuatu agar danhae tak lagi menjadi penghalang dalam hubungannya dengan kai. Saat sampai diambang pintu, krystal betemu dengan chanyeol yang tengah menatap tajam mata krystal dengan penuh rasa emosi. Saat ini chanyeol ingin sekali memukul wajah krystal. Tapi menyadarkan kai lebih penting bagi chanyeol.

"_kai..." _Ucap chanyeol memasuki ruangan dengan kai yang masih terdiam.

"_..." _kai masih diam menstabilkan emosinya.

"_Kai.. aku mendengar semuanya.. kau tak percaya padanya kan kai?" _Tanya chanyeol cemas-cemas.

"_Aku percaya padanya chanyeol.. krystal benar. Krystal tak pernah berbohong padaku.." _Jawab kai masih tertunduk.

"_Kai.. kau bilang kau menyukai danhae? tapi kenapa kau malah mempercayai omongan krystal? Apa kau menyukai krystal?" _tanya chanyeol emosi.

"_Aku tak tahu chanyeol." _Jawab kai singkat.

"_Kai. Sadarlah! Kau dihasut oleh krystal. Danhae tak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu. danhae malah dengan tegas membelamu saat hyeri benar-benar menyalahkanmu gara-gara danhae koma waktu itu. ia dengan tegas mengatakan jika dirimu adalah penyelamatnya disaat hyeri mengatakan jika kau penyebab penderitaan danhae kai._

_**Flashback On**_

Chanyeol saat ini tengah berjalan-jalan sendirian sehabis dari kantin. Chanyeol sengaja meninggalkan kai yang masih ada dikamar mandi. Chanyeol melewati taman yang tampak indah dan rapi. Tanpa sengaja chanyeol menangkap percakapan danhae dan hyeri. Karena penasaran, chanyeolpun menguping diam-diam.

"_Danhaeya.. apa kau merasa senang?" _tanya Hyeri dengan wajah antusias.

"_Aku senang. Tapi sejujurnya aku merasa hariku disekolah sedikit kosong.." _Jawab danhae polos.

"_Kosong? Kau tak menganggapku ada?" _Tanya hyeri dengan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"_Ah.. aniyo.. bukan itu maksudku Hyeri. Aku hanya merasa kosong karena akhir-akhir ini tak ada anak yang mengerjaiku seperti dulu.." _Jawab danhae dengan senyuman jahil diwajahnya.

"_Yah Danhaeya.. seharusnya kau bersyukur karena mereka tak mengganggumu lagi.. kau ini bagaimana sih.. oh ya.. ngomong-ngomong apa kau pernah punya namja chingu?" _tanya Hyeri to the point dengan wajah yang sama. Sangat antusias.

"_aniyo." _Jawab danhae singkat.

"_Lalu apa kau menyukai namja?" _tanya hyeri lagi.

"_yak. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? tentu saja pernah. Kan aku yeoja normal. Ishh.." _Jawab danhae dengan ekspresi cemberut.

"_haha.. arasseo arasseo.. apa sekarang kau menyukai seseorang?" _tanya hyeri seakan tak merasa bersalah.

"_hmm.. eohtteoke? eohtteoke? Ne... isseo!" _jawab danhae kemudian.

"_nuguinkayo? Eoh.. nugu nugu?" _tanya hyeri lebih antusias.

"_aku menyukai Jongin. Kim Jongin.." _Jawab danhae kemudian. Dengan menatap langit yang tampak sangat cerah. Sama seperti suasana hatinya sekarang.

Chanyeol membelalakkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar karena danhae menyebutkan bahwa dia menyukai kai. Namja yang selama ini selalu saja menyakitinya.

"_Oh.. Jongin.. APA?! KAU MENYUKAI KAI! KAU BERCANDA! KAU SUDAH HAMPIR MATI KARENA BOCAH BRENGSEK ITU! DAN SEKARANG KAU MENYUKAINYA?! DANHAEYA.. SADARLAH! AIGOO.. BANYAK ORANG YANG LEBIH BAIK DARI BOCAH BRENGSEK ITU!" _Bentak Hyeri dengan berdiri didepan danhae yang tengah duduk sekarang. Hyeri tak habis pikir, bagaimana sahabatnya ini menyukai 'Bocah Brengsek' seperti Kai. Kai tak pantas menjadi orang yang danhae sukai. Kai lebih pantas menjadi orang yang danhae benci pikirnya.

"_YAK! Hyeriya.. jangan membentakku seperti itu! aku punya telinga. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang dengar? Bagaimana kalau yang dengar itu Kai? Bagaimana jika yang mendengar itu yeoja yang saat ini sangat menyukai kai sekarang? Aku bisa gawat.." _Jawab Danhae menyeret Hyeri agar duduk disampingnya.

"_Tapi danhaeya.. kau tak seharusnya menyukai si bocah brengsek itu!" _Jawab Hyeri masih berapi-api..

"_Hyeri.. berhenti menyebutnya bocah brengsek. Ia bukan bocah brengsek. Aku menyukainya. Sejak pertama kaliaku melihatnya.. salahkah aku?" _Tanya danhae dengan polos.

"_tentu salah. Salah besar! Kau akan bahaya jika kau menyukainya. Kau tak boleh menyimpan perasaan itu sedikitpun danha! Apa kau lupa hah? Kau hampir saja mati karena Kai!" _Jawab Hyeri dengan emosi yang meledak dalam dirinya.

"_tapi aku terlanjur menyukainya.. eohtteoke? Ah.. aku menyukainya hyeri. Aku akan tetap menyukainya. Kai tak pernah membuatku akan mati. Justru ia yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Dia menemukan gelang itu. bagaimana kalau gelang itu tak ditemukan? Pasti sampai saat ini aku masih terbaring koma." _Jawab danhae dengan memandang langit. Lagi.

"_ah.. terserah padamu ! aku hanya bisa memperingatkanmu. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau sakit hati nantinya." _Jawab Hyeri kemudian dengan ikut memandang langit yang tampak cerah sekarang.

Chanyeol masih merasa tak percaya mendengar ucapan danhae tentang dirinya yang menyukai namja seperti kai. Chanyeol menoleh kesudut lain. Disana terdapat seorang yeoja yang tampak seperti krystal juga menguping pembicaraan mereka. Chanyeol segera bergegas agar tak ketahuan oleh krystal. Dalam misi kepergiannya, Tanpa sengaja chanyeol menginjak ranting kering hingga patah.

_**Flashback Off**_

Kai masih terdiam. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Ia bingung dengan keadaan sekarang ini. Kai percaya dengan kata-kata chanyeol, tapi kai juga percaya dengan omongan krystal. Hati kai ingin sekali segera menemukan danhae dan kemudian melindunginya. Tapi apa boleh buat, seluruh tubuh kai seakan lengket terduduk dikursi tempat ia melukis sekarang.

"_Apa kau masih tak percaya padaku hah?!" _Tanya chanyeol memudarkan lamunan kai.

"_..." _Kai masih saja terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ini.

"_Kai! Danhae dalam bahaya sekarang! Krystal bisa saja membunuh danhae sekarang Kai!" _Bentak chanyeol kemudian.

Kai tercengang mendengar kata "_Krystal bisa saja membunuh danhae sekarang Kai!". _Sejujurnya, kai tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia sudah sangat menyukai danhae. bahkan mencintai danhae. ia tak mau kehilangan orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya lagi. Cukup ia kehilangan appanya. Ia tak mau kehilangan danhae.

Tanpa menjawab bentakan chanyeol yang sedari tadi mematung didepannya, kai langsung saja melesatkan kakinya yang jenjang untuk mencari danhae. seakan pikirannya saat ini seperti radar yang mendeteksi keberadaan danhae. dimanapun.

Disaat pencariannya, tanpa sengaja kai mendengar percakapan yang terjadi didepan toilet yeoja.

"_Kau sudah tau? Sepertinya hari ini akan terjadi pertempuran sengit." _

"_aku sudah mengetahuinya.. yeoja korea utara itu dan krystal kan?"_

"_Iya.. sepertinya kali ini krystal benar-benar marah. Kau tahu kan, ini karena kedekatan kai dan danhae, padahal krystal sangat menyukai kai dari dulu."_

"_Benar juga.."_

"_Aku tadi liat krystal dan anak buahnya sedang membawa berember-ember air kotor. Bau sekali! Huek!"_

"_Ayo kita lihat dilapangan sekarang. Pasti sudah dimulai nih."_

Kai terpaku mendengar percakapan itu. kai langsung saja melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju lapangan sekolahnya. Sialnya, jarak antara lapangan sekolahnya dan toilet yeoja tempat kai terpaku saat ini sangat jauh. Mungkin butuh waktu 10 menit untuk berlari.

Disisi lain, tampak danhae sedang terduduk dibangku taman sebelah lapangan sekolahnya. Ia sedang sendirian kali ini. Karena saat ini hyeri baru saja membeli makanan ringan untuk mereka makan bersama-sama. Krystal yang mengetahui moment emas ini tidak ambil lama. Krystal langsung saja memanggil danhae dengan suara lantangnya untuk menuju tengah lapangan.

"_Danhae eonni.. kemarilah!" _Teriak Krystal dengan senyuman manisnya. Sayangnya danhae tak tahu jika dibalik senyuman manis krystal sebenarnya krystal seakan telah menggenggam pisau belati yang sangat tajam untuk segera menancapkan pisau itu tepat didadanya agar mati seketika.

Dengan sedikit heran, danhae langsung saja menghampiri krystal yang tengah menunggu danhae ditengah lapangan. Dengan seluruh siswa-siswi yang segera berkumpul melingkari mereka berdua.

"_Ada apa krystal memanggilku?" _Tanya danhae polos.

"_eobseoyo eonni.. aku punya hadiah untukmu. Eonni pasti tidak bisa melupakan hadiah dariku ini.." _Jawab krystal dengan senyuman manisnya.

"_oh ya? Tapi ada apa tiba-tiba kau memberiku hadiah?" _tanya danhae lagi.

"_Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kedekatanmu dengan kai oppa.. akhirnya kalian berdua baikan.. hehe.." _Jawab krystal dengan sedikit tertawa.

"_Mianhaeyo krystal.." _Jawab danhae dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Wae eonni?" _Tanya krystal pura-pura bingung.

"_Mianhae.. aku tahu kau sangat menyukai kai sejak dulu kan.. tapi saat ini malah aku yang dekat dengannya.. mianhaeyo.." _Jawab danhae dengan melihat ekspresi wajah krystal, lalu kemudian danhae kembali tertunduk.

Emosi krystal kembali tersulut. Krystal tak habis pikir. Apa danhae ini terlalu polos atau bagaimana. Siapapun akan bersikap pura-pura jika bertemu dengan musuhnya. Tapi apa yang dilakukan danhae kepada krystal sangat berbeda. Danhae justru menunjukkan kejujurannya didepan krystal. Bahkan didepan seluruh siswa-siswi disekolahnya.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, krystal langsung menyiramkan seember air kotoran itu tepat diatas kepala danhae. hingga menyebabkan seluruh tubuh danhae basah kuyup, dan berbau tidak sedap. Danhae sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Danhae segera melihat siapa yang dengan tega menyiramnya didepan seluruh siswa disekolahnya. Danhae terpaku tak percaya ketika melihat krystal tengah membawa emeber kosong dengan tangan kanannya.

"_AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU EONNI!" _Bentak krystal kasar dengan membanting ember kosong itu didepan danhae.

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku?" _Tanya danhae tak menggubris baru tak sedap yang merasuki hidungnya dan dinginnya udara yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"_jika eonni bersedia untuk aku siram dengan semua air ini sampai habis. Aku akan memaafkanmu.." _Jawab krystal dengan memandang danhae mengangguk untuk menyetujui apa yang krystal katakan.

"_Apa eonni tahu kenapa kai oppa tak datang untuk menyelamatkan eonni?" _Tanya krystal mengelilingi tubuh danhae. Sementara danhae hanya menggeleng pelan mendapatkan pertanyaan krystal. Danhae merasa sangat sedih saat ini.

"_Kai oppa sangat membencimu sekarang! Eonni tahu siapa yang menyuruhku melakukan ini semua kepada eonni?" _Tanya krystal lagi. Danhae lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng pelan.

"_kai oppa yang menyuruhku. Kau pasti tak percaya kan? tapi inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi." _Jawab krystla santai.

Dalam hati danhae merasa sangat terkejut. Mungkinkah kai yang selama ini sudah dekat dengannya dan menjadi teman baiknya tega melakukan ini semua padanya? Danhae tak tahu. Ingin sekali danhae mempercayai semua omongan krystal. Tapi hati danhae berkata lain. Hati danhae berkata jika ini semua hanya bualan krystal. Tanpa ia sadari air mata jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Krystal langsung saja menyiram danhae dengan air kotor itu lagi dan lagi. Danhae pun hanya terdiam melihat perbuatan krystal dan tawa setiap siswa yang memandangnya rendah. Danhae ikhlas jika semua ini memang kai yang menginginkannya.

Sebelum ember terakhir tersiram, tiba-tiba kai masuk gerombolan dengan sedikit mendobrak gerombolan itu. mata tajam kai langsung menangkap sosok yeoja yang tengah terduduk lemah dengan guyuran air kotor oleh krystal dan anak buahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, kai langsung menghampiri danhae dan kemudian memeluk tubuh lemah danhae bermaksud untuk melindunginya dari guyuran air itu. ember terakhir itu mengenai tubuh kai dan danhae. danhae benar-benar tak tahu siapa orang yang saat ini tengah memeluknya. Danhae hanya memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Kai melindungi tubuh danhae dengan air mata yang perlahan menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Setelah itu kai langsung menggeret tubuh danhae menuju ruang ganti.

"_Kai?" _Tanya danhae tak percaya dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"_Mianhaeyo.. aku terlambat.." _Jawab kai dengan mengusap air mata itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini? Bukannya ini semua perbuatanmu?" _Tanya danhae polos dengan air mata yang lagi-lagi mengalir.

"_Mianhaeyo.. aku tak mempercayaimu.. Mianhaeyo karena aku lebih mempercayai krystal.." _Jawab kai dengan berlinang sekarang.

"_Jadi semua kata krystal itu benar?" _Jawab danhae dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Kini air mata berlinang lebih derah dipelupuk matanya.

"_Apa?" _Tanya kai bingung.

"_Krystal tadi mengatakan jika semua ini atas perintahmu. Aku ingin sekali percaya, tapi hatiku tetap saja berkata jika ini semua bukan perbuatannya.. hatiku tetap saja mengatakan jika ini semua hanya bualan krystal... tapi ternyata benar.." _Jawab danhae masih tertunduk.

"_Mianhaeyo danhaeya.. mianhaeyo.." _Ucap kai dengan memeluk tubuh danhae yang masih terisak. Saat ini kai merasa sangat bersalah. Kai sangat menyesal karena ia lebih mempercayai krystal daripada danhae. padahal danhae masih saja mempercayai kai walaupun disaat seperti ini.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Krystal tampaknya sudah tak menyukai kai lagi. Sepertinya saat ini krystal sangat membenci kai karena cintanya selama ini tak terbalaskan. Hubungan kai dan danhae pun semakin membaik. Mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Kai tak mau lagi melihat danhae kesakitan karenanya. Maka dari itu, dimana ada danhae disitu ada kai.

Kai dan danhae tengah berjalan-jalan santai dimalam hari yang indah ini. Mereka mencoba untuk menikmati udara malam hari diseoul. Mereka berjalan beriringan dan saling menggenggam kedua tangan mereka. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia saat ini.

"_Kai.. aku mau makan itu.. belikan untukku okay?" _danhae memohon kepada kai agar dibelikan kembang gula dipinggir jalan.

"_Aku tak mau!" _Jawab kai singkat.

"_Ayolah kai.. saat ini aku hanya ingin satu hal.." _Jawab danhae menundukkan wajahnya.

"_Apa yang kau mau?" _Tanya kai dengan mengangkat wajah danhae yang sempat tertunduk agar kembali menatapnya.

"_Aku ingin melihatmu membelikan kembang gula itu untukku, sekarang." _Jawab danhae riang dengan tangannya yang menunjuk rombong grobak kembang gula dipinggir jalan itu.

"_Hanya untuk itu? baiklah.. aku akan melakukannya untukmu.. tunggu aku disini okay?" _Jawab kai dengan mencubit kedua pipi danhae gemas.

Danhae kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disana. Danhae tahu antrian pembeli kembang gula itu sangat ramai, dan pastinya itu akan sangat lama. Setelah itu danhae mengambil ponselnya dan segera menelfon hyeri.

"_Yeobeseyo Hyeriya?"_

"_Ne danhaeya.. wae geurae?"_

"_eobseoyo hyeriya.. sedang apa kau disana?"_

"_Aku sedang bersama chanyeol.. kau sendiri?"_

"_Aku jalan-jalan dengan kai sekarang.. akhirnya kalian pergi berdua.."_

"_Ini semua karena kau.. kau tak mengajak kami danhaeya.. kau jahat. Akhirnya aku dan chanyeol inisiatif pergi sendiri."_

"_hehe.. mianhaeyo hyeriya.. ini semua keinginan kai.. chanyeol mana? Aku mau bicara dengannya."_

"_Ini.. tunggu sebentar ya."_

"_Yeobeoseyo.." _Jawab chanyeol.

"_Chanyeol.. jaga hyeri baik-baik ya? Aku tahu kalian adalah sahabat baik dari dulu kan.. jaga kai juga.."_

"_selalu danhaeya.."_

"_Chanyeol.. terimakasih untuk semuanya.. terimakasih karena sudah banyak membantuku.. maafkan aku karena kehadiranku disekolah membuatmu terganggu.."_

"_jangan bilang seperti itu.. aku tak merasa terbebani seperti itu danhaeya.. terimakasih telah mengubah kai menjadi lebih baik."_

"_berikan ponsel ini kepada hyeri lagi chanyeol.."_

"_Baiklah.."_

"_danhaeya.." _Jawab hyeri.

"_hyeriya.. terimakasih untuk semuanya ya?"_

"_sama-sama.."_

"_maafkan aku juga karena selama ini aku telah banyak membebanimu.."_

"_hey ada apa denganmu? Kenapa berkata seperti itu?"_

"_tidak apa-apa.. aku hanya merasa harus melakukannya sekarang hyeriya.. terimakasih.. anyeong."_

"_anyeong."_

Hyeri menutup telefonnya dengan hyeri. Danhae merasa sangat lega saat ini. Danhae melihat kai tengah bersiap menyebrang jalan untuk memberikan kembang gula yang telah ia belikan. Danhae tersenyum riang kepada kai dan melambaikan tangannya. Kai pun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya yang memegang kembang gula itu. danhae melihat-lihat jalan disekitar kai. Danhae tenang karena tak ada mobil yang akan melintasi jalan itu, sehingga kai bisa dengan segera menyebrang. Kai tengah melangkahkan kakinya menyebrangi jalan. Namun Danhae terkejut bukan main ketika tiba-tiba melihat mobil melaju dengan sangat cepat. Danhae langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berlari menghapiri kai dengan meneriakkan jika ada mobil yang sedang melaju kencang. kai tercengang dan langsung menoleh kearah mobil itu. danhae dengan segera mendorong tubuh kai menjauh dari mobil itu.

Brukk~~

Kai tercengang melihat pemandangan mengenaskan didepannya. Kai melihat secara langsung danhae ditabrak. Kai tak berkedip sedikitpun. Dunianya terasa hampa. Air mata perlahan menetes dai pelupuk matanya. Dengan merangkak, kai menghampiri tubuh danhae yang dipenuhi darah dan memangkunya.

"_Danhaeya.. danhaeya.." _Ucap kai menggerakkan pipi danhae agar danhae terbangun.

Sedikit demi sedikit danhae membuka kedua matanya karena merasakan pipinya tengah digoyang-goyang oleh seseorang.

"_Kai.. kau baik-baik saja?" _Tanya danhae dengan memegang wajah kai dengan tangannya yang dipenuhi darah dari kepalanya.

"_Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua danhaeya.. kau sudah banyak menderita. Kenapa kau menambah penderitaanmu?" _Tanya kai dengan memegang tangan hyeri yang ada dipipinya.

"_Aku senang kai.. aku akhirnya dapat membalas budi baikmu karena menemukan gelangku waktu itu kai.. gomawo kai.."_Jawab danhae dengan tersenyum namun air matanya masih berlinang.

"_Kau tak perlu membalasnya danhaeya.. mianhae danhaeya.. mianhae karena aku ssering menyakitimu, mianhae karena aku sudah membuatmu semakin menderita.." _Jawab kai dengan menangis.

"_Jangan menangis kai.. aku baik-baik saja.. aku sangat senang karena semua keinginanku selama ini telah tersampaikan. Keinginanku untuk tinggal dikorea selatan, keinginanku untuk memiliki teman sejati, keinginanku untuk melihatmu tersenyum padaku, dan keinginanku untuk dicintai orang yang telah aku cintai.." _Ucap danhae dengan senyuman dan air mata yang masih berlinang. Sementara kai sedari tadi hanya menangis mendengar perkataan danhae. kai tak sanggup mengatakan apapun pada danhae.

"_Kai.. kau mau berjanji padaku?" _Tanya danhae menatap kai lemah.

"_Apapun itu danhaeya.. apaapun.." _Jawab kai cepat.

"_Berjanjilah padaku kau akan tetap menjadi kai seperti saat ini, tetap menjadi kai yang ceria, kai yang pandai dan kai yang menjadi teladan disekolah. Dan jagalah hyeri untukku kai.. hyeri sudah banyak menderita karenaku.. katakan padanya aku sangat menyayangi hyeri dan chanyeol.." _Ucap danhae kemudian.

"_aku berjanji. Aku berjanji!" _Jawab kai menghapus air mata danhae.

"_Kai, maaf karena aku membuang-buang waktumu, terimakasih untuk semuanya.. kai... saranghae..." _Ucap danhae terputus-putus kemudian menutup matanya setelah mengucapkan 'kai saranghae'

Kai merasakan tangan danhae yang terjatuh dari pipinya. Kai juga melihat danhae telah menutup matanya dan kai tak lagi melihat deru nafas danhae. kai menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kai masih belum rela danhae harus meninggalkannya secepat ini. Bahkan kai belum mengatakan jika kai juga sangat mencintai danhae. kai memeluk tubuh danhae yang lemas tak berdaya dengan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga kanan danhae.

"_Danhaeya.. jeongmal saranghae.. nado saranghae danhaeya..yeongwonhi" _

_Kehadiranmu menghadirkan seribu pertanyaan..._

_Jiwamu yang tulus perlahan memasuki duniaku yang diselimuti oleh rasa dendam..._

_Apakah hatimu tak berasa sakit sedikitpun?_

_Apakah kau mempunyai 1000 senyuman yang tak dapat memudar?_

_Semudah itukah kau memaafkanku?_

_Apa tuhan menciptakan hatimu dari kaca transparan?_

_Aku mulai menyukaimu.. senyumanmu... ketulusanmu..._

_Bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku?_

_Apa yang saat ini kau sembunyikan dariku?_

_Aku lebih pantas kau benci, bukan kau cintai..._

_Bagaimana bisa secepat ini?_

_Tuhan menciptakanmu sebagai manusia pilihan..._

_Terimakasih untuk semua kebaikan hatimu.. aku mencintaimu..._

-TBC-


End file.
